fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hein
Hein '''is the main protagonist of the Dark Woods series. He first appeared in the first installation of the game, and returns as the main protagonist in all its sequels. Story Before Dark Woods At the start of the first game, barely anything is known about Hein. But as your progress in the story you'll get to learn more about his past by defeating members of the Dark Wood Circus, and sometimes when collecting certain objects. Hein was born in a normal family, with two loving parents and an older sister named Lily. For him life was normal, he barely got into any trouble and was doing good in school. That however wasn't the case for his sister Lily. She was constantly fighting with her parents, and would often run away from home to go to her boyfriend. She would always return... until the day that she didn't. She had been missing for two weeks, and there was no sign of her anywhere in the town. Her boyfriend was missing as well. Their car was found on the road next to a park, unlocked. The police said that they will still keep an eye out for them but that the search has been stopped. The conclusion was that they either went to another town or were dead. From that point out things started to worsen in the family. Now Hein would get into fights with his parents, often on trivial matters that somehow were not right in the eyes of his parents. The relationship between his parents also worsened, leading Hein to think they would get a divorce. After another big fight with his parents he ran away from home too. He ran far away until he encountered a fence of a wood that said '''Stay Away. Danger. but Hein entered it nonetheless. Dark Woods After Hein entered the Dark Woods he was knocked out by an unknown person and when he awoke he had lost all of his stuff. Luckily for him a slug named Slime said he wanted to help out looking for his precious object the picture amulet of his sister who had been missing for over a year. Hein discovered Dark Wood Circus where he met the Ringmaster and found out that there were freaks in the circus. Hein headed out in the Dark Woods to find his amulet but failed every time. However along the way his humanity faded away and he became more powerful upon eventually becoming a demon. With every freak he defeated in the Dark Wood Circus he recalled some of their past before they came to the Dark Wood Circus and learned that the Ringmaster and the Seamstress were luring them into the woods to turn them into freaks. He eventually battled the Blue Beast who turned out to be his sister's boyfriend, Rai, and found out that his sister was also captured. After defeating and freeing his sister he decided to confront Ringmaster Pan with his actions. In a fierce battle he managed to defeat the Ringmaster, although at the cost of the Seamstress Lamia fleeing with all the freaks, including the ex-Siren Ligeia, but leaving Lily and Rai behind. At the end the Dark Wood turned into a place called Eden. Hein, Lily and Rai swore to bring the others back so they could return to the human world together. Dark Woods II: New Woods After defeating Pan they discovered that Lamia had taken all the other freaks to another place. Hein, with the help of Lily and Rai, decided to look for the missing freaks and bring them back home safely. They ventured through various woods where they in each wood battled the freak possessed by a Starchild and afterwards defeated the Starchild themselves. After defeating a Starchild they discovered something new about the actual plan of Lamia and, as discovered later, the Plague Master. Eventually they found out the whole plan and confronted Plague Master with it. They defeated the Plague Master and discovered that Lamia was indeed with child. However they decided to keep her alive because of it. Lamia opened up a portal to the human world for them to return back to their home. Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants After Hein returned from the Dark Woods he began experiencing some nightmares, mainly revolving around him having killed Pan and Plague Master, while he doesn't want to see himself as a killer. He teams up with his girlfriend, Ligeia to try and figure out why he has these nightmares and head to Winifred (formerly the Bearded Lady) to ask for help, unfortunately this lead to nothing. The next day Hein discovers the voice that he has been hearing when he is awake, it is a demonic cat-like creature named Dizzy, who fortunately can turn into a regular cat as well. Dizzy explains that he is a manifestion of the powers that Hein and his friends got in the Dark Woods, and that Hein is now the ruler of the realm and the nightmares come because someone keeps crossing the two realms. Together with Ligeia, the three try to find out who this person is and eventually encounter several Slendermen who come from the Dark Woods. After defeating the first one, Hein gets captured by the Twisted Cross, but later gets saved by Ligeia. Ligeia suddenly gets a vision from a cabin in the woods, which makes the trio go there. There they uncover the main Slenderman, dubbed as SlenderPan who reveals some things about Ligeia's past. They defeat him and take the hollow remnant that he held inside of him. Ligeia regains another small flashback of her past. At that moment Father Trip walks in and suggests them to come with him. At his church he reveals two more hollow remnants to Ligeia containing her memories and returns all the memories to her, but also says there are plenty more of them. The three decide to recover more hollow remnants to completely restore the memories of Ligeia, which also will cause Hein to regain his memories of Ligeia as well. Hein however doesn't completely trust Father Trip and also makes notice of this towards him. Even after defeating SlenderPan, Hein still is plagued by nightmares and decides to ask Father Trip for help while Ligeia and Dizzy search for the hollow remnants. Trip places Hein under a spell that puts him in a lucid dream state that will allow him to face his nightmares. Ligeia enters the dreams of Hein, where she fights an alternate version of Hein which leads to her discovering what is causing all these nightmares. Hein and Ligeia venture out to find and face the monster that is terrorizing Hein, but in the midst of the battle it kills Ligeia. As this happens Hein wakes up, apparently having had another nightmare. While Hein was having this dream Ligeia headed out to find the creature that has her remaining gems. Hein quickly wants to catch up to prevent the events in his nightmare from becoming reality. They find the monster, it being at the gate of the Dark Woods, and engage in battle. They are able to defeat it, unlike the in the nightmare. It escapes to the Dark Woods which closes afterwards and the hollow remnants are dropped in front of it. They head back to Father Trip where Ligeia regains the last of her memories, and also making Hein remember their past together. When it all was over Hein goes back to bed in the evening having his first good night rest in a long time. Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Hein once again returns to the Dark Woods after an absence of two year, which was in the Dark Woods enough time for Ashley to be born and age. When returning in the Dark Woods Hein quickly learns from Slime that the whole woods are in danger with Ashley at its throne. Hein and the others take on the task to defeat Ashley and learn that her real plan is to revive her father the Plague Master who then can rule the Dark Woods with a supreme hand. Hein encounters a clone of him in his adventure called Stein, whom he eventually defeats with the help of Rai. And two other beings Atra and Mors who they beat only to send them back to their origin form to form Plague Master. When Plague Master is revived Hein battles him, after defeating his daughter Ashley. They have a serious talk about themselves, the Dark Woods, what is fair and what is unfair. In the aftermath of the battle Plague Master didn't want Hein to meddle in his life anymore and send him through a portal back to his own home. Dark Woods IV: Descend Hein, along with the others, was requested to come back to the Dark Woods by Ashley as the place was caught between a war of The Threat and The Enemy. After being explained to Hein understands the situation, and that Ashley and Nostradamus have changed. He follows Ashley to the intersection to train a little bit as their powers have been extracted. However Eight suddenly appears and opens The Gate, releasing every creature trapped inside. The heroes quickly retreat to the circus tent for safety. When the others are outside Hein notices something strange going on and sees Pan came along with the creatures as an undead version of himself. He fights Pan till the others come and scare him away. Hein and Ashley decide to look for a cure to return Pan back to normal in the Swamp. Jane tags along to guide them. There they fight a Swamp Monster and obtain the Whispering Flower afterwards. They turn it into a potion which they use on Pan. It however backfires and turns him into an even more hideous version of himself. The two fight Pan with Nostradamus giving the final blow, killing him for good. With Ligeia still missing Hein decides to track her down while the other three head to the fortress. He encounters a skeleton woman, but continues to look for Ligeia, he quickly finds her and is told that she was chasing the skeleton, as she feels it is something important. They chase her down into the Willow Woods, and find her with the help of the Old Willow. Hein takes a backseat as Ligeia fights and defeats Spine. They return to the circus tent afterwards. From there on out Hein teams up with Lily and Rai as they head back to the fortress to search for Eight and encounter them halfway towards the fortress and get tiny bits of intel from her. Her saying that The Threat wants to have them alive. When she departs they continue to the fortress and encounter Stein there and engage in combat with him, Stein being surprisingly powerful. However Ephraim and Shiphrah appear and take over the battle as they need to collect Stein. The three head back to the circus tent afterwards. They meet up with Ligeia and Ashley at the intersection and get told that Isis is heading to the circus tent to collect her last souls. They arrive there and find Slime killed, his soul being taken by Isis and afterwards Plague Master being fused with Isis. They battle the Plague Master Isis and force her out of Nostradamus, Isis however collected enough to transform into her final form and battle that. Afterwards Eight appears and Isis realizes that she has been used all along and gets taken by Eight to a pocket dimension to prepare for total destruction. They follow Eight through the portal and fight her, eventually managing to defeat her. The others return but Hein unfortunately doesn't make it. Hein wonders through Svarga, fighting monsters along the way until he is taken back by The Enemy after he manages to track him down. He is brought back to the Dark Woods where he reunites with the others. They give Slime a proper burial and then say their goodbyes to everyone, saying that they will visit and vice versa. Spin-Offs Dark Woods: Survival Hein appears as a playable character in Dark Woods: Survival. He is the only default character, being playable from the start and also is supposed to be the simplest character to play as. Hein only has one perk which are his Nocturnal Abilities, his main element of attack in the series. Over time Hein surrounds himself with Nocturnal energy which keeps growing every day. At any time he can transfer his Nocturnal energy into his scythe, making it a lot stronger. He however can only do this 3 times. 4 Days will give him 10% boost, 7 days a 25% boost and 15 days a 50% boost. While not considered a perk, he starts out with the Skeleton Scythe and the Barbed Wire, with which he can attack. While he barbed wire doesn't break, his Skeleton Scythe may break, but can be reforced by collecting Bone Shards. Like every character, Hein has an alternate costume called Hemp which adds the bonus perk of being able to fertilize crops when standing near them. Hemp is a special character created for Dark Woods: Survival, being an AU of Hein that ate the special plant Hennep, which turned him into a grass being. Fantendoverse Entries Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Hein appears as a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, using his main attack scheme from Dark Woods II. In the story mode Hein appears along with Lily and Rai in the Dark Woods where Aurora was send after confronting Plague Master. They helped her get through the Dark Woods until Aurora mysteriously disappeared. Fantendoverse Racing Along with his sister, Hein appears as a playable racer in Fantendoverse Racing, with his kart named the Demon Dragster. Fantendo Sports Resort After Hein returned back home after the events of Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns, he gets an indentation to come to a sports resort where he walks into a trap. He is forced to compete in sport events against the opposing team of doppelgangers, with his doppelganger being Stein. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Hein reappears as a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Other Appearances Fantendo - Riders Hein appears as a playable character in Fantendo - Riders as a part of Team Needleman. Radioactive Hein appears as one of the playable characters in the game. Personality Since he was young Hein always has been a bit of a loner. He had a select group of friends at school, some would even come over, but he wasn't really a party animal. He had strange hobbies like drawing and playing the harmonica which made him different from the others who often did sports. He is always passive towards new people and ideas at the beginning, but along the way becomes more interested and begins to like them. And if that isn't the case he quickly drops them and moves on. He isn't a scarredy cat and embraces adventure. As a horror fan and kid with a huge imagination, he was amazed by the Dark Woods and wanted to explore them a little bit, but still wanted to get his belongings and get out as quickly as he could. And although not passive about this, he does become more interested in the Dark Woods which leads to his transformation into the Grim Kid. Powers & Abilities Hein has a variety of powers and abilities that he learns during the course of his adventure. Before he came to the Dark Woods he had some simple abilities of his own. He was very good at drawing and playing the harmonica. He also was a strong fighter, despite never getting into a fight. Hein is possibly the character in the game with the most diverse abilities. Weapons Hein's Skeleton Scythe.png|Skeleton Scythe Blood Scythe.png|Blood Slicer Ghoul Scythe.png|Ghoul Reaper Surgeon Scythe.png|Operating Surgeon Unicorn Scythe.png|Majestic Unicorn Franken Scythe.png|Franken Scythe Aries Sign.png|Aries Sign Hein's Hyper Scythe.png|Dimensional Scythe (Hyper Mode/Grim Mask) Hein has two main weapons that he uses throughout the series. The first one is his whip, which he quickly masters. In the first game he just uses a Root Whip which later is upgraded to Barbed Wire which becomes the default form in the second game. Upon upgrading it he even controls the whip with some kind of telekinesis. There he can upgrade it to either the Maleficent Thorn or the Dragon Scale. His other weapon was the Centipede Claw which he crafted after defeating the Centipede boss. he eventually upgrades it to the Skeleton Scythe which becomes his signature weapon throughout the series. This one he does not control with telekinesis which makes it somewhat slower than the whip. He however can perform heavy hitting attacks with it in the first game. In the second game this was changed as the scythe became his primary weapon. It became faster than before and now has a wide variety of attacks. Hein can upgrade his scythe to the Blood Scythe, Ghoul Scythe and Needle Scythe, the latter one being obtained after defeating the Murderous Medic. In the game he also obtains a tail, which he first has trouble with to control but quickly learns to use it to lift heavy objects that he can't lift with his own strength. In the second game it can be upgraded to the Reef Tail and the Shark Tail. The tail fades into his coat while not using it in the second game as well. Abilities His last offensive power, and also the strongest power, is the one of the special energy from the people in Eden. In the first game he gains Lunar Energy from Amelia after she gives him her eyes. Lunar energy is of a more positive nature and more aimed at defense and support rather than offensive. Hein however only uses Lunar for offensive making it weak. After Lily gives her eyes to Hein he awakens the Nocturnal Energy, while she gets the Lunar energy, which focuses more on offensive. In the first game he is limited to throwing discs of energy of both energy's, however in the second game he has a wide variety of abilities one even including summoning the Nocturnal Reaper. Hein obtains the ability to breathe underwater in the first game from the Old Hermit. In that game he could swim underwater with no limit. Duo to the fight with the Ringmaster this ability had been degraded and limited him to one minute swimming time. This later could be upgraded to no limit again. His last ability is levitation which he obtains at the end of the first game after the first battle with the Ringmaster, and was his final ability as well. Hein could levitate over the ground and through the sky and was a key ability to defeat the Ringmaster. But duo to the battle the ability had been degraded and Hein only could hover in the air while slowly descending in the second game. It upgraded to the point where he could glide through the air while descending and lastly the speed of levitation got a boost and he was able to glide upwards. Masks Hein wears a mask that resembles the Grim Reaper and automatically also wears a black cloak that resembles the one of the Grim Reaper. The mask upgrades your Scythe to the next level. If you already have the Ghoul Scythe then it will upgrade to the Dimensional Scythe which has all the abilities of the previous scythes plus it will create a dimensional rift every time is slices that pulls enemies in. Hein wears a mask that resembles Ek Chuaj, one of the Gods of the Mayans. He reveals a giant empty bag which he can fill with lots of enemies until the bag is full. While he carries the bag he can stab through the bag with a spear that also comes with the mask. However the long you wait with attacking the stronger the finishing move will be when the mask time is over. When facing a boss only the boss can be caught in the bag and no additional enemies. A boss can't be caught in the bag when there are already enemies inside of it as well. Hein wears a mask that resembles Hades, one of the Twelve Olympians from Greek mythology, or rather the helmet he wears. When wearing this mask Hein can summon the Gates of Hell. Hein is able to choose between three deities to summon from Hell. The first one is Cerberus who he can ride and inflict damage with, the second one are the Fates who will support Hein by using their dark magic. The last one is Hydra who is used as an ultimate defense, as Hein sits on it although it can't move. Once a head is cut it will multiply with 2 until there are 7 heads total. After that the defense will weaken. Former Abilities In Dark Woods, Hein had a few special abilities that vanished during his fight with The Ringmaster, the final boss of the first game. These abilities however later appeared in one form or another to other playable characters in the second game. Hein's abilities in the game were; moss which is implanted in his hair and allows him to generate health, though it still goes slow and only until later can be used while moving around. Also he had special sight, neon sight, that lights up dark places. After he drank some bug milk he would be able to shrink to the size of a bug at all times, though it makes him vulnerable as he can't use any other abilities. This issue was resolved later when he obtains Rosie and Posie that allow him to use two abilities at the same time. Gallery HeinDW.png|Hein's portrait Final Hein.png|Hein's modified, final form portrait Heinart.png|Hein as he appears in Dark Woods Hein Final.png|Hein's final form in Dark Woods HeinDWIIrender.png|Hein as he appears in Dark Woods II: New Woods Hein Casual.png|Hein as he appears in Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants Hein_Render.png|Hein in Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns HeinNewRender.png|Hein in Dark Woods IV: Descend HeinSurvivalDefault.png|Hein in Dark Woods: Survival HeinSurvivalAlt.png|Hemp, an AU version of Hein in Dark Woods: Survival Hein(E-Verse)Bloody.png|Hein as he appears in the E-Verse HeinMedieverse.png|Hein as he appears in the Medieverse Hein Shattered.png|Hein in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered HeinPaletteSwaps.png|Palette Swaps for Hein in Shattered HeinSportsResort.png|Hein as he appears in Fantendo Sports Resort HeinSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Scott Pilgim Outfit HeinSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Classic Hein HeinSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Roxas Outfit HeinSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Team Unten Shirt HeinMakatoAlt.png|Alt 5: Makato Naegi Outfit HeinVictory.png|Hein in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Hein Base.png|Hein in Fantendo - Riders FO Art Hein.png|Hein as portrayed in Double Deck/Face Off! Hein Attorney.png|Hein in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney Umbrein.png|Hein's mash-up with Umbra Shader in the Dualverse Hein doodle.png|Hein by Srooheintiny.png|Pixel art of Hein by Hein SI.png|Hein by ArialHeinSantum.png|Hein with Arial by Arial and Hein CD.png|Hein with Arial by DemonsnahhahhaahhaahahHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA.png|Hein with Arial by Trivia *Hein's name is taken from 'Magere Hein' which is the Dutch translation for Grim Reaper, which is reflected in his weapon. *Hein's initial design was inspired by Yukine from the manga, Noragami. The creator desperately wanted to have his character wear a parka. *Hein is considered to be the mascots of Dark Heart Games, despite Plague Master making many cameo's in other DHG games. *In the first two games Hein had his tail as an additional weapon, it was later dropped because it didn't look nice design-wise and didn't add much to the gameplay in the later games. The tail was merged into his parka. Category:Dark Woods Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Hyper Mode Category:Dark Heart Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Free to use Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Shards of Reality Characters